


Ghostin'

by witchquisitor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I use headcanon first names in this, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchquisitor/pseuds/witchquisitor
Summary: After over a decade at the Abbey, things were changing quickly, and Desdemona found herself caught in the middle of the fallout.





	1. Chapter 1

After an hour of contemplative prayer, Desdemona quickly readied herself to attend to the various gardens throughout the abbey. She glanced out the window upon returning to her room from the sanctuary. The weather looked gloomy, as if it would rain at any moment. This wasn’t uncommon, as it often rained in this area, and it certainly wouldn’t deter her from her outdoor duties. She secured the cloak around her shoulders and headed out the door. With so many hours spent in the gardens, other clergy members frequently joined her. Usually it would be novitiates who were newer to the church, but occasionally, she was surprised.

She remembers the faint touch of his hands as she dug into the fresh Earth with her trowel. Desdemona instinctively dropped it as he guided her towards a plant hidden beneath misplaced stones.

“This one is struggling to survive… But imagine the beauty you could draw out of it. Imagine how absolutely breathtaking it will look once it is cared for by you, peach.” She could smell hints of roses and cinnamon as he pressed himself against her lovingly.

Desdemona took the plant from the ground that afternoon, taking it back to the dormitory. She was drenched from the downpour, and covered in mud from working hard with the other plants in need. A Sister passing by gave her a polite smile, but her eyes scrutinized every inch of her disheveled form. Desdemona planned on turning her room into a nursery for the malnourished, infantile flora. She hoped that within a few months, with care, it would be brought back from the brink.

He slid into the room, carefully locking the door behind him before sauntering up to her with a smirk on his face. She returned his gaze with a soft smile, excited he had come to see her before her day truly began. He kissed her neck, and trailed back, and forth from her collarbone to her ear. Andrea peeked his eye over her shoulder as she melted into his touch and sighed contentedly. He quickly stopped what he was doing when his eyes landed on the flower perched on her windowsill. Desdemona had spent weeks speaking to the plant in the morning as she watered it in the hopes that this would inspire it to grow faster. He strode over to the window and looked to her.

“Beautiful! I almost had given up hope for it, as when we found it, it was utterly destitute but it seems to be pulling through! The leaves are velvety and green throughout, much different from the near shriveled up vegetation you took out of the ground that day. If my memory serves me correctly, this is a foxglove? It won’t bloom until next year unfortunately, that’s how biennials tend to work, but it is remarkable nonetheless!”

She smiled graciously at him as he continued to ramble about the properties of the flower, the different colors they could take when they bloomed, and how she should be especially careful as it was poisonous if eaten. She loved him so dearly.

It was now approaching summer, and according to her studies, she would have to replant the foxglove soon if it were to bloom. She scouted the gardens during the days for the perfect place. She wanted to find a spot near Papa’s offices, as she remembered there to be a grand window looking into one of the courtyards, however, she soon realized this would require other verdure to be moved around the abbey. The sound of birds chirping, indicative of the approaching good weather, spurred her forward. She enlisted the help of other willing clergy members so that everything would be done in time. Occasionally she would look to the grand window, wiping sweat away from her brow, to see his face looking directly to her. Desdemona couldn’t help but smile.

After weeks of dedicated work on the few free days she was granted that season, summer was finally here. She had successfully arranged the flowers beneath Papa’s window so that this foxglove would be at the center of his attention once in full bloom. The next time she was free, all the work officially done, he surprised her with a picnic in the courtyard. She sat in his arms, gazing lovingly at all the greenery surrounding them. Andrea bent down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

“This is all so beautiful, I truly can’t thank you enough, peach. Perhaps after lunch we should return to your room so I can thank you more… thoroughly.” She glanced up at him, and noticed his mischievous smile.

“Yes, perhaps. I think I would like that very much, but first…” Desdemona laid across the blanket beneath them, pulling him down beside her. “I would just like to rest with my beloved on this beautiful afternoon.” She kissed him passionately, pulling back to stare deeply into his eyes.

“I love you, Papa.” He blinked in shock at the sudden declaration, though he wasn’t totally surprised. Andrea took her hand, placing it on his face and mirroring it with his own.

“I’m very grateful to have you by my side, Desdemona.” She smiled, closing her eyes, and leaning into his touch.

 

She had been in the library when she first got the news. The ghoul entered the library, wishing to notify all that there was to be an urgent meeting in the chapel.

Nothing could have prepared her for the announcement Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil were going to make.

Nothing could have prepared her for knowing that all three Emeritus brothers were now deceased. She would never see her Papa again. He was to be replaced, his spaces would now belong to another. This Cardinal, whom she had only heard whispers of amongst much older members of the clergy, was now going to be the frontman of the band project.

Nothing could have prepared her for the knowledge that all of this was orchestrated by the Emeritus’ brothers’ own father.

She immediately rushed out of the nave, running, tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to see for herself, she had to know. When Desdemona arrived at the door of his office, it was already open, the sound of soft sobbing echoing out into the hallway. She carefully crept around the corner. Immediately, she recognized the girl who was sitting at his desk. She was a younger girl, Sister Vashti, who had been with the church for several years at this point. Always so shy, and introverted from what Desdemona could remember. She jumped at the older woman's sudden arrival.

“I-I’m sorry, I uh,” She swiped away at the tears on her face fervently. “I should really be going I shouldn’t be here…” Desdemona shook her head, putting her hands up defensively in order to calm the other woman.

“No, no my apologies, I don’t mean to intrude. I just really needed to see something. Give me a moment and I’ll leave you to yourself.” Vashti remained silent, hunching over herself as Desdemona stepped into the room and looked out the window. After minutes of silence, she spoke up again.

“Are… Are you also mourning?” She stepped back from the window and turned to face Vashti, wiping tears away from her face.

“Yes... I suppose I am. I always thought that I would go, before any of the Emeritus sons.” She tried to laugh, but only managed a choked cough.

Vashti stood, tears still streaming down her face, intensely clutching the papers against her chest. From where she was, it looked like poetry, written in Papa III’s scribble.

“I-I’m sure you already know this, but-” Desdemona cut her off. Her heart breaking with every moment she spent standing in that room. Her entire world was filling up with water, she was drowning under the weight of these revelations.

“You were the prime mover. Other Siblings mentioned you, but I just… Didn’t pay any mind.” Vashti stared at the floor, and placed a hand protectively on her stomach. Desdemona was crippled by the realization. She loved him with all her heart. She would do anything for him. Yet all she had to show for those years of love, was a necklace tucked away deep inside her dresser drawers.

And a foxglove that never bloomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Without Andrea, the simplest of tasks felt like an agonizing excursion. She had lost everything. After that day in his office, she made it a point to regularly visit Vashti. She discussed plans with her to possibly leave the church, if only to protect their child from Imperator and Papa Nihil. ‘ _ If they could do such a thing to their own sons… _ ’ Desdemona shuddered, terrified to think of what they could do to her. Her relationship with the younger Sister allowed her to feel like she was still serving her Papa, despite his absence. When she thought of him, she liked to imagine how happy he would be to see his devoted peach still looking after her beloved. 

With time, it became easier for her to get out of bed. She could continue her clerical work more reliably; running errands between clergy members, and attending to novitiates, as well as their rituals. Being an older and more respected clergy member, Desdemona would also often be tasked with relaying messages to the head of the clergy. If she could choose to do so, she would pass on the task to someone else under the guise that she was “just too overwhelmed” at the moment. Yet on the off chance she couldn’t simply just request someone else, she would attend to these tasks begrudgingly. Usually, this only meant notifying Papa Nihil and Imperator on the upcoming perpetual professions to be made by Siblings at the end of their novitiate phase. Occasionally, she was forced to ferry reports to that damned Cardinal.

Brother Elton handed her the stack of papers, eyeing Desdemona carefully.

“He will have to receive these by today, preferably right now, Sister.”

“I understand.” She refused to make eye contact with him, instead boring holes into the papers in her hand.

“At this time, he is usually in his offices, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding your way there.” With this, he turned on his heels and returned to his duties.

She clutched the papers with all her strength. She hadn’t been to his office since he passed. Desdemona felt a flurry of emotions well up inside of her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She felt empty without Andrea. She remembered every time she’d been in his office with him. She was angry that this man was now in her beloved’s place. ‘ _ He doesn’t deserve it. _ ’

The entire journey from the opposite wing of the abbey to the lower level offices, she silently cursed the man she was being forced to be subservient to. He didn’t deserve her loyalty, her dedication. He was a traitorous snake. It was his fault her Papa was gone. She’d refused to attend his initiation, knowing that seeing him all those months ago would just send her into a rage. Even after all this time, the mere thought of even seeing the Cardinal made her blood boil. She quickly rounded the corner, fuming down the hallway. No matter how many times she had thought about it, Desdemona just couldn’t wrap her head around how Papa Nihil could do this to his sons. ‘ _ Was it for money? _ ’ She’d heard a sick rumor that they’d be displaying the bodies during the next touring cycle but she prayed this wasn’t true. She didn’t even want to imagine Andrea’s body, dressed in his papal robes, still as the grave encased in glass. Just the thought made tears well in her eyes.

By the time she reached the closed door of the office, all of her anger had fizzled out and was replaced with a deep sadness. Desdemona stared at the door for what felt like hours, attempting to work up the courage to just open the door. The same door she’d opened hundreds of times. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, before she heard a voice from within.

“Ehh, come in? I uh, I see you standing there, uh.” She gripped the doorknob now, irritated and embarrassed. She swung it open a little too hard, and tried to remain as polite yet terse as she could manage. 

“Apologies, Cardinal.” Desdemona slapped the stack of papers onto his desk, staring desperately at the floor. She was afraid to look around the room. She could already feel the memories flooding back to her just from being in the same space.

“Ah, more papers, ah. It just never ends, eh?”

“I suppose. Please excuse me.” She turned to leave, leaving the Cardinal confused and seemingly offended.

“Yes, yes, thank you, Sister…?” He trailed off, as if asking for a name. Desdemona didn’t even bother to turn around.

“Do not mention it.” 

 

After the rollercoaster of emotions she’d experienced, she forced herself to retire to her room for the remainder of the day. Sister Amelie was so kind to take care of the other tasks, seeing Desdemona shaking and distraught upon returning to the library. She laid in bed for some time, clutching the jeweled necklace to her chest. She remembered vividly the day he gave this to her, the day she officially became his. The day she devoted her life to serving her Papa. She turned to her side, and let out a sigh. His breath on her neck as she buried her face into him. The soft trailing of his fingers along her back. His warm touch against her thigh, slowly creeping upwards… 

The pleasant memory was interrupted by the heartbreaking reminder that never again would she experience those sensations. A choked sob escaped from her throat. She was overwhelmed by the thought that she would never recover from his loss. She would never be whole again. Her Papa. She thought about Vashti, and what she too must be going through. Desdemona was fully aware that Andrea had had multiple other lovers besides herself, but she always assumed there was something deeper between them. That she was a favorite even. The realization that she was just another fling to him hurt more than anything else, made her feel conflicted in her deep love for him, and so she usually tried not to think about it. 

For hours, she tossed and turned in her bed, going through various fits of sobbing. Finally, exhaustion overcame the aching sadness, and she succumbed to sleep, still clutching the necklace. Sometime during her rest, she was awoken by a light tapping at her door, but she paid it no mind and went back to sleep. 

 

Desdemona blinked awake, throwing a hand up to shield herself from the sudden blast of sunlight. ‘ _ Of course… I forgot to close the curtains, ugh. _ ’ She made quick work getting to her feet and thrusting the pieces of fabric together. She slumped into the nearby desk chair, ruffling her hair lightly, and stretching. After the outbursts yesterday, she felt emotionally numb, and supposed it would be fine for her to return to her tasks today. Her feet carried her to the bathroom where she showered, and adorned her face with makeup for the day. Fully dressed, she was ready to leave her dormitory for the day, hoping to head straight to the sanctuary for early morning prayer. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see a small bundle of flowers at her feet, strapped together with a note on top. Desdemona looked around curiously before taking them back to her desk. The handwriting on the note looked like old script. 

“ _My sincerest apologies for your foul mood yesterday. I hope these flowers suffice to brighten your morning._ _-His Unholy Emminence, Copia_ ”

 

She immediately tossed the flowers in her wastebin.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Desdemona avoided him, the more he appeared to her. The Cardinal seemed to follow her like the plague. Siblings would often tease her over dinner that her cold attitude caused him to gravitate towards her. These wild accusations always made her laugh.

“I heard that he’s into that, he loves to be talked down to. That’s why he makes such a good pet for Imperator.” Sister Elizaveta chuckled, eyes darting around to check if anyone uninvited were listening.

“Eliza! Watch your language,” Brother Elton bent his head suspiciously, and proceeded to speak in hushed tones. “Despite your personal opinion you still have a duty to your church, you should not be speaking of Sister Imperator or His Unholy Eminence in such a casual manner.” He glared at her as he raised his head. Desdemona laughed, turning it into a cough as Elton shot her a displeased look. 

“I’ve never talked down to him, Eliza. I try to keep our interactions as minimal as possible, but I’m always polite.”

“I overheard you call him a nuisance in the library last week.”

She choked on the bite of dinner she’d just taken. Elton looked at Desdemona incredulously.

“Don’t look at me like that! He kept getting in my way when I was sorting the returned books!  He would just stand in front of my ladder, and ask me the most mundane and irrelevant questions- ugh!”

“Desdemona, that is your Cardinal you are speaking to! Have some respect!” She huffed in response.  _ They _ weren’t the ones being bothered during work, she didn’t understand how they couldn’t see  _ he _ was clearly the problem here. 

“You’re both going to wind up excommunicated if you keep carrying on like this.  _ Or worse _ .” He stood from the table, and began collecting his belongings.

“Brother Elton-”

“I need to retire. Sister Elizaveta, Sister Desdemona.” He bowed, promptly leaving the two girls to stare down at their plates in shame.

“Des, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“He’s right…” She muttered. “As much as it pains me, I should not behave so blasé towards the Cardinal. It’s my duty to serve the Church.” 

The tension was palpable as they finished their dinners in silence.

 

Desdemona returned to the library, hoping to finish up with the returned books so that tomorrow she might actually have some free time. She picked up the remaining books, and hurried to the first book’s section. She slowly sauntered through the aisle, carefully checking each shelf for the empty spot where the book belonged. With most other clergy already retired for the evening, the library was relatively empty save a few late night readers scattered throughout. The sound of rustling in the aisle directly behind her caused her to look over her shoulder, though she quickly brushed it off. 

‘ _ 202… 202… 202… _ ’ 

“There you are!” She stood on her toes, and stretched to the shelf before dropping everything, and stumbling into the bookcase behind her. Perched atop the books at eye level was a small rodent. Its beady eyes stared at her curiously, its ears swiveling forward. Her eyes darted around the aisle, panicked, before finally settling back on the rat. Never in all her years at the abbey had there ever been a  _ rodent problem _ . It felt like hours had passed with her standing there frozen, staring at the rat in the bookcase. She reached a hand towards it though unsure of her own intentions. ‘ _ Do I just shoo it away? Is it feral? Will it bite me? Am I going to have to get a rabies shot? _ ’ A familiar voice shouted from the end of the aisle, and Desdemona nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“So sorry, Sister! Eh, I did not mean to scare you.” The Cardinal steepled his fingers. His eyes kept darting from the bookcase to Desdemona as a nervous smile spread across his face. She wanted to ask him why he was here, and why he always seemed to appear in whatever space she was, but, remembering the conversation she’d had at dinner, decided against this.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting anyone. Please do not worry.” Her eyes glanced to the side where the rat was still sitting complacently. She didn’t want to let the Cardinal know of the abbey’s apparent infestation, so she positioned herself in front of the rodent and began collecting the books. Silently, she prayed that it would not jump out, and bite her, but she assumed at this point if that were its intentions, then it would’ve done it already. Cardinal Copia continued to look towards the bookcase, seemingly even more nervous that Desdemona was so close to it.

“Is there something you need, Cardinal? You look troubled.” He laughed, though it sounded forced. 

“Troubled, eh? No, no, certainly not… Eh, Sister… You haven’t seen any, uh, rodents around have you?” ‘ _ Fuck! He already knows! _ ’ She thought about the kind of cruel man she pictured the Cardinal to be, and began to worry for the rat. ‘ _ What if he kills it as soon as he sees it? It hasn’t done anything wrong! Act stupid! _ ’ She cocked her head.

“Rodents? Certainly not, sir. I can assure you, in fact, that I have never seen a rodent in all my time in the Church.”

“Never?” He blinked incredulously before muttering something to himself.

“Sir?”

“Hmm? Oh, oh, it is nothing, nothing… Sorry for the trouble, Sister.” He nodded to her before turning to leave. “Be seeing you.”

Once he was out of sight, Desdemona let out a sigh of relief. She turned to face the little rat, and smiled.

“Thank you for being cooperative and not biting or scampering away.” After placing the book in its rightful place on the shelf above, she hesitantly reached out to touch the small creature. It sniffed at her hand curiously before retracting, and hiding behind a book. 

“Hey, it’s okay… If you would like some time, that is also fine. You’re more than welcome to join me while I finish this up.” She motioned to the books in her hand, then looked to the floor. ‘ _ What am I doing? It’s not like it can even understand me… _ ’ She checked the label of the next book, and set off to another aisle. 

‘ _ 851… 851… 851… _ ’ 

She was sure she could hear the soft pitter patter of feet behind her until she left the library that night. Occasionally, she spoke aloud in the hopes it was listening again.


	4. Chapter 4

“This morning we had another child on our doorstep. When I first joined however long ago, we didn’t have such a dedicated nursery. I was very confused that people would leave their children here at all. Though now, I do prefer them being with us than mistreated by anyone else.” She continued sorting through the stack of books in front of her. Desdemona needed to label, and stock all of the books from the newest shipment as well as go through some of the older books which hadn’t been checked out in some time to make room for the new ones. She didn’t much care for this job, as it sincerely pained her to send off some of the older books. Often, she would leave them in a small crate just outside the chapel so that anyone may take what they wanted. After a few days, whichever books were left ended up in her dormitory. She had stacks of these books inside of her closet, waiting to be cracked open on a rainy day.

“I did take a peek in the nursery though, and I must say, I think he’s the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen! If I had the time, I’d snatch him right up myself.” Desdemona looked over to the small creature perched beside her on the desk. He sniffed the air, eyes glittering, and whiskers twitching inquisitively. Every day he’d been appearing to her while she went about her tasks. She deeply enjoyed the company, and would often talk to him about how her day was going or general thoughts that she’d been sitting on for some time. She used to vent about the Cardinal, but lately she’d found his interruptions less and less vexing. Iggy always appeared to listen intently regardless. It was therapeutic, and helped her to get through some of the more difficult feelings she experienced during her grieving. He was always careful to keep himself hidden from the other clergy members, causing other Siblings to look at Desdemona strangely as it looked like she were talking to herself.

“Do you just come here to listen to me talk, Iggy? What about this is even interesting to a rat? Don’t you have friends?” As if on cue, Iggy’s ears perked up, and he scampered onto Desdemona’s lap, hidden by the desk. The Cardinal sauntered up to her station, peering at the workload she had, before casually leaning next to her.

“Hello, Sister.” She flashed a polite smile.

“What can I do for His Unholy Eminence?” He smirked, pleased to be revered in such a manner.

“I have work in the library. Paperwork, and all that uh?” She nodded, absentmindedly petting Iggy beneath the desk. “I need assistance getting some, eh, records. Nobody knows this place better than you, Sister.”

“Cardinal, I’m afraid I have other duties right now. I’m terribly sorry but you’ll have to find someone else.” She began making the next label for the book at the top of her pile in the hopes that he would get the hint, and just move on. She wouldn’t mind helping him today, but she enjoyed making him beg a little.

“Sister, please! I’m sure you can make some time to serve your Cardinal, uh?” She sighed, shooing Iggy off her lap before standing. He scampered to her feet, and stared up at her curiously. ‘ _Certainly, it wouldn’t take that long to find the records he’d be needing._ ’ she hoped.

“Of course, Cardinal.” She shuffled out from behind the desk. “So, what exactly do you need?”

 

She loomed over Copia, stacking more, and more books into his outstretched arms. Desdemona knew he didn't _really_ need every single one, but she did enjoy seeing the Cardinal struggle with the weight.

“Eh, S-Sister,” His arms were shaking. “Would you help me carry these back? Maybe a few, uh?” Desdemona shook her head, and slid down the ladder with a smile.

"Certainly you don't need help, Cardinal. I shouldn't be away from my work much longer, anyways. I wouldn't want to burden you." Her eyes gleamed mischievously. Watching Copia squirm, she suddenly thought of Sister Eliza's comments. Her heart fluttered slightly considering him enjoying this lame mistreatment by her hands. The thought left as soon as it came, and Desdemona spun on her heel, satisfied with the amount of work she'd left him with.

"Now if you'd excuse me..."

Not even two moments later, she heard the sound of books clattering to the floor. The Cardinal groaned, and looked to Desdemona absolutely mortified. She turned to face him, and sighed, collecting the books scattered across the floor and placing them gently in front of him. He got to his knees, now staring at the ground with a flush face. She looked down at him, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

' _Shit... He looks like a scolded puppy... It's actually quite a cute look for him._ ' Desdemona couldn't understand the softer feelings she was beginning to develop, but...

Eliza's words rang in her head again. She bent down slowly, a smile on her face, and grasped Copia's face in her hand. Not rough enough to hurt him, but just enough to make unwavering eye contact. She hesitated for a moment, as her heart jumped to her throat. She was ready to test out that theory.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this personally designed purgatory, but I have had enough. All you have done is get in my way, and make my life here significantly harder. You’ve been misbehaving, Cardinal, and I won’t have it anymore. Do it again, and I’ll make sure to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Do I make myself clear?” He stared at her, completely taken off guard by her sudden declaration. Copia’s face flushed an even deeper shade of pink. Desdemona couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or excitement. She squeezed his face harder.

“ _Do I make myself clear, Cardinal?_ ” He nodded exuberantly. She let his head fall, this time collecting only the books he actually needed, and placing them back in the pile beside him. She took the others to her desk; she could take care of them later. As she left him to collect himself, she could just barely hear his hard breathing over the sound of her pounding heart.

 

Desdemona didn’t bother returning to her desk, as immediately as she left the aisle, and the adrenaline high came down, she felt intensely embarrassed and ashamed. She slammed her dormitory dorm behind her, and slid down, almost in tears. She kept replaying the moment in her head, then wondering if anyone had seen the exchange. Would they report her to Sister Imperator or Papa? Would _he_ report her to them? She had harassed her Cardinal, acting like an impulsive child. It took one moment of confusing emotions to reduce her to such actions. She was so ashamed of herself.

‘ _That was so stupid of me! That was callous and irresponsible! How could you treat the Cardinal as such? Elton was right, you’re going to wind up excommunicated. All because you decided to test out some stupid, petty rumor!_ ’ Tears threatened to fall, though she blinked them away fiercely. She didn’t know what she would do with herself if she weren’t with the church. She’d first joined when she was freshly eighteen, and now, at nearly thirty, she was behaving like this? Desdemona felt immature. She stood, and made her way to her desk, letting her head fall into hands. In the two months since she'd met Cardinal Copia, her feelings had done a complete 180. After Brother Elton's scolding, she began to see him as less and less of a nuisance and eventually, even looked forward to seeing him. She supposed that had to do with how she treated him, as she found that treating him nicer lead to a much more pleasant exchange, but… There was something else. Desdemona knew exactly what that something else was, yet the thought of admitting it terrified her. Especially when she still thought of her late beloved every day in her prayers. She still loved him, yet she couldn't deny how she was beginning to feel for the Cardinal. It made her feel renewed.

A knock at her door pulled her from her wallowing. She scrambled to the door, taking a moment to compose herself before opening the door slightly.

“Yes?” A Sister whom she wasn't familiar with stood outside her room. The older woman handed her an envelope, and bowed before walking away briskly. Desdemona didn't have to wonder who it was from, as she could recognize the script.

“ _Desdemona- I request your prescence in my office. 9 PM. -Copia_ ” Her stomach dropped at the brevity of the note. The absence of “Sister” before her name sent a chill down her spine. She was sure she would be excommunicated tonight. She glanced at the clock in her room. It was only 4 PM.


End file.
